


run my mouth

by k_yoong



Series: baekhei fics [3]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, vague references to size difference kink due to who i am as a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yoong/pseuds/k_yoong
Summary: Baekhyun’s oral fixation is distracting. Lucas takes matters into his own hands (literally).





	run my mouth

The first time Lucas notices Baekhyun’s…  _ habit _ , they’re in the middle of an interview.

The interviewer asks Ten a question about what SuperM has planned next for their expansion into the American market, which is good because it seems like he and Mark are the only ones able to keep up with her rapid-fire English and too-big gestures.

He can’t remember her name right now, mostly because Baekhyun is to his immediate right, and he’s been chewing on his fingers idly for the past five minutes. It affects Lucas more than he’d like to admit. He can’t stop looking at the mole on Baekhyun’s thumb, and try as he might, he can’t explain why the sight is so fascinating to him. 

It’s not that Lucas  _ isn’t  _ interested in men, it’s just that he’s never had a reason to notice them before. Not before Baekhyun, at least, who’s got the prettiest hands he’s ever seen on any human being male  _ or _ female, and even prettier lips. He doesn’t know what to do with that information. He just knows that lately, every single time he wraps a hand around himself at night, he finds himself thinking of long fingers, pink hair, and thighs that could make a grown man cry. 

Baekhyun is small but broad-shouldered, all soft curves and sharp edges all at once. His very existence is a paradox. Lucas thinks sometimes that he shouldn’t feel the way he feels about him, but then Baekhyun smiles at him, or fixes his earpiece, or texts him a picture of a puppy he thought Lucas might find cute, or sends him a selfie that shows just a little too much chest than is strictly necessary, and all his doubts go out the window. Lucas is only human, after all, and he can’t help it if he finds Baekhyun charming.

Jongin, who seems to be feeling a little bit chattier than usual, chimes in at the end of Mark’s answer. Baekhyun listens diligently, nodding in all the right places and giving his bandmate a supportive smile whenever he seems to falter. Absent-mindedly, he slips his pointer and middle fingers into his mouth, petal pink lips wrapping around the digits and keeping them there. Lucas watches in barely-concealed horror slash general horniness, and wonders if SM Entertainment’s health insurance would cover his American hospital bills if he went into cardiac arrest at this very moment.

Across the room, Mark shoots him a concerned look. Lucas pointedly refuses to meet his eyes.

***

The second time Lucas notices it, he’s three fingers deep into Baekhyun. They’ve fooled around a lot of times before this, but they rarely ever get this far, usually too tired to do anything more than jerk each other off and fall asleep immediately. They haven’t defined whatever it is that they’re doing, but Lucas is long past his prolonged sexuality crisis (Baekhyun had walked up to him after practice one day and kissed him square on the mouth, and that was pretty much the end of that) and is more than happy now just to have Baekhyun in his bed, between schedules, wherever they find space and time.

In a matter of months he’s gone from sexually confused masturbation sessions to having copious amounts of incredible sex with the man who had been at the forefront of the aforementioned sexually confused masturbation sessions.  _ That’s growth _ , Lucas thinks, and mentally high fives himself before he remembers this is not the time and place for that. 

A mixture of sweat and lube (strawberry-scented - Baekhyun’s favorite) drips down his wrist, and it should be gross, but Baekhyun’s bouncing on his fingers and babbling about how good he feels, so that’s hardly his focus right now. Lucas wraps an arm around his waist to steady him as he thrusts his fingers up shallowly. 

No matter how many times they do this, he’s always fascinated by how much  _ smaller _ Baekhyun is than him. Lucas brings his unoccupied hand up to hand splay out over Baekhyun’s waist, then over the curved flare of his hips, then over his ass, fingers spread out enough that he could take Baekhyun’s entire ass in one handful. He squeezes roughly over Baekhyun’s ass just the way he knows he likes, as if to make that point, and Baekhyun cries out needily. Baekhyun likes it when he’s a little rough, likes feeling small, but more than anything else he likes being in control and Lucas is more than happy to oblige. 

It’s taken a while for him to build up enough confidence just to get to this point, and still, being with Baekhyun is always nerve wracking in the best of ways. Lucas isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to it, isn’t sure he’ll ever get over the novelty of being able to see his leader fall apart beneath him (or above, in this case). Not that he’s complaining. 

It’s not long before Baekhyun forcibly removes his fingers and sinks down on his cock instead, ever impatient, thighs trembling with effort from the sudden stretch. He doesn’t know how to wait. Lucas likes that about him - everyone else always goes about life like they’re at least a little bit afraid of going for what they want, but not Baekhyun. Baekhyun always knows exactly what he wants, and takes what he wants when he wants it. 

Baekhyun digs his nails into Lucas’ biceps harshly as he tries to adjust, and Lucas can’t hide his satisfied grin. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t an incredible ego-booster. The fact that Baekhyun, beautiful and experienced, comes back to him again and again despite having just about every other option in the universe, does more for his self-esteem than any award or accolade ever could. 

He wipes his dirtied hand on the sheets and mentally makes a note to tip the hotel staff generously the next day before running his hand soothingly up and down the older man’s spine, waiting for him to start moving before he tries anything else. 

Baekhyun’s nothing if not stubborn, so it only takes a couple of minutes before he’s rocking his hips back and forth, whining for Lucas to  _ hurry up _ and  _ go faster _ even though they both know he’s the one who’s really in control of this situation, both physically and mentally. But Lucas lives to please, so he cants his hips up with every movement of Baekhyun’s down, biting down harshly on his lower lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises that could wake up their bandmates, all sleeping down the hall. 

It doesn’t seem like Baekhyun has the same concern, because he positively wails when Lucas shifts and angles upwards, falling forward so they’re pressed chest to chest. His breath fans out over Lucas’ neck, and he starts rambling about how  _ good  _ Lucas is and  _ how good it feels to be fucked open like this _ and  _ how much he’s missed this _ in the past week or so when they didn’t have time to meet up, both too busy with their individual and group schedules. Lucas isn’t really that vocal during sex, but Baekhyun is, and he usually talks enough in bed for the both of them anyways.

Baekhyun is noisy, all the time, but especially when Lucas is filling him up, and suddenly the scene from That Interview enters the forefront of his mind like an intrusive thought. Before his brain has the chance to catch up with his motor functions, he’s already got two of his fingers shoved into Baekhyun’s mouth, just to keep him quiet for a couple of seconds. 

They both still, and for a few seconds, the only thing that can be heard in their hotel room is the sound of their breathing. Lucas works up the courage to look up at Baekhyun to see that he’s still got his fingers in his pretty little mouth, and is staring down at him with an unreadable expression. He’s about to apologize profusely and pull his hand away when Baekhyun closes his lips around his fingers more tightly, the same way he did to his own on That Day, and whimpers quietly.

Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

Struck with sudden realization, Lucas rolls his hips up again slowly and nudges another finger experimentally between the tight ring of Baekhyun’s lips. The elder accepts it readily, even greedily, and lets out a muffled moan as he sinks back down onto Lucas’ cock. Lucas has never seen Baekhyun look this blissed out before, and if he’d known all it would take was a couple of fingers in the mouth, he’d probably have done it a lot sooner. 

Baekhyun licks between Lucas’ fingers filthily, and grinds down onto Lucas’ lap. They fall back into rhythm easily and Lucas is pleased to find that Baekhyun is notably less controlled than he was before. He uses his free hand to grip tightly at Baekhyun’s waist and drive his own hips up harder, and pushes his fingers further into the wet heat of Baekhyun’s mouth. 

To his credit, Baekhyun just moans even louder and begins moving faster, wild and reckless. Not even three of Lucas’ fingers are enough to keep him quiet. Ten, just next door, is definitely going to make fun of them tomorrow.

“You’re so loud, hyung,” Lucas grits out, trying to keep his voice even, like they don’t both know this is affecting him just as much as it’s affecting Baekhyun. “So greedy. Can’t even be quiet when you’re riding me, huh? You need something in your mouth that badly?”

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide and he nods furiously, tears prickling the corner of his eyes as he works himself down even harder. Lucas doesn’t think he’s ever looked more beautiful. 

“So good,” Baekhyun gasps, muffled around the digits between his lips. His thighs tremble with exertion as he starts working his hips in circles, short and sloppy. “You’re so good, baby, so good for hyung, my perfect boy, need it so bad Xuxi don’t stop please please plea--” 

His rant gets caught off as Lucas lifts both of them up so they’re both sitting, Baekhyun continuing to bounce in his lap frantically as he chases his own release. Lucas leans in to bite harshly at Baekhyun’s neck, and he knows their stylists will scold them for leaving marks tomorrow but he can’t bring himself to care. The only thing that matters right now is Baekhyun, in this exact moment, desperate and losing control with every passing second.

Lucas forces his fingers deeper into Baekhyun’s mouth and thrusts up, smooth and hard. Immediately, Baekhyun’s back arches and he’s letting out a cry so loud that even muffled, could probably be heard from across the hotel. He spills over both of their stomachs, coming untouched, and collapses forward to lean over Lucas to try and collect himself.

Mindful of Baekhyun’s hypersensitivity, Lucas tries to slow his pace, but Baekhyun is having none of it. He clenches down purposefully and swirls a tongue around the fingers still in his mouth (which Lucas had almost forgotten were still there, god) and Lucas finally comes with a groan, hips stuttering inside Baekhyun as he fills him up. 

He pulls out slowly and tugs Baekhyun forward into a kiss, biting down on the damned mouth that started this mess to begin with. Lucas likes to kiss Baekhyun for no reason sometimes, just because he can, and sometimes he likes to be reminded that he’s got the privilege to be able to do that now. When he breaks the kiss, Baekhyun smiles so sweetly at him, all blissed and fucked out, that Lucas almost forgets this is the same man who was gagging on his fingers and riding the life out of him less than two minutes ago.

“Well,” Lucas starts, first to break the silence for once. He waves a hand in front of Baekhyun’s face. “ _ That _ was new.”

Baekhyun scoffs and drags Lucas down to collapse with him in bed, evidently not caring that they’re both still sticky messes or that their sheets are dirtied. They collapse in a pile of limbs and Baekhyun licks a stripe up the side of Lucas’ face, just to be annoying. Unfortunately, Lucas finds himself thinking it’s a little hot.

“Please. This was bound to happen at some point. I saw the way you looked at me that day, you know,” Baekhyun says cheekily. “Jongin came up to me after that interview and begged me to make a move on you so you’d stop looking at me like that.”

“Why didn’t you?” Lucas is embarrassed as hell that someone else had picked up on the fact that he was maybe paying a little bit too much attention to Baekhyun, and he’s not sure he wants to know the answer, but he  _ has to know _ at the same time. He wonders if maybe this is a form of masochism.

Baekhyun waves a hand dismissively and hikes a thigh up around Lucas’ waist. He always gets like this after sex, clingy and needy and wanting as much physical contact as possible. It’s disturbingly cute, and Lucas is always happy to indulge it. “Thought you were straight. Didn’t want to risk it.” 

Lucas still doesn’t know what he is exactly, he just knows that he likes Baekhyun, and that’s good enough to him for now. “Well clearly I’m not,” he groans, gesturing to the mess on his stomach as if to say  _ look at what you’ve done _ . “And that’s beside the point - the point is that you have a fucking oral fixation, and it’s distracting as hell.”

“Oh yeah?” Baekhyun blinks up at him, smiling placidly. He slides down Lucas’ body slowly, leaning down and mouthing over his dick, which is suddenly rising with interest again. “Want to see exactly how distracting I can get?”

Lucas grins back down at him, and tangles a hand into his white locks. “Show me what you’ve got, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> every baekhyun ship has a fic about his oral fixation i just figured baekhei deserved one too!! sorry i always write lucas pov i think it's just my way of getting my feelings out about how beautiful i think he is!!
> 
> my next fic will be longer + will have porn + will be baekhyun pov <3
> 
> title from ella mai's run my mouth


End file.
